Typically, only one type of ultrafiltration membrane is used to achieve final concentrations of plasma products for formulation. Research demonstrates that cassette ultrafiltration can produce higher concentrations. However, due to higher viscosity and high protein concentration, product recovery is greatly reduced as the membrane tends to clog or foul. Studies also have shown that targeting high concentrations prevent membrane recovery post cleaning.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for concentrating a plasma product to achieve higher final concentrations while minimizing yield loss and impact on processing time.